


Buscando una mamá

by Yukime_Hiwatari



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukime_Hiwatari/pseuds/Yukime_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que hubiera pasado si Nadia Pym fuera criada desde el principio por su padre y los vengadores?<br/>Entren y veamos esta historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzamos en la primera aventura de Antman y Wasp. ¿Que pasara?

>  
> 
> Janet pensó que había encontrado al hombre de su vida en el Dr. Henry Pym, de hecho estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo después de esta primera aventura, después de que él mencionara que sería su compañera contra el crimen.
> 
>  
> 
> Entonces escucho un llorido muy peculiar, Hank colgó el teléfono y poniéndose su bata subió corriendo. Janet con duda le siguió hasta observar como el Dr. Pym comenzó a mecer a una pequeña bebé envuelto en un mameluco azul.
> 
>  
> 
> — Calma Nadia, papá está aquí.
> 
>  
> 
> La niña no tendría más de un año y medio. Janet no supo que pensar, pensaba que Henry Pym era viudo, sin embargo no supo que tenía una hija. Pero sin dudarlo un instante se acercó a la pequeña. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y cerraba los puños con fuerza.
> 
>  
> 
> — ¿Puedes sostenerla? Iré por su biberón…—y salió corriendo de ahí una vez que entrego precariamente a la joven la pequeña infanta.
> 
>  
> 
> Janet Van Dyne jamás pensó que a los 19 años tendría una bebé en los brazos, por lo que cuando la pequeña sintió que no estaba con su padre comenzó a llorar más fuerte ¿Cómo se apaga? Pensó por un instante la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.
> 
>  
> 
> — Hola dulzura… creo que también necesitas un cambio de pañal… y de ropa. ¿Tú y papa no sabe mucho de moda verdad? — Nadia se quedó callada de inmediato y abrió sus enormes ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre para observar a aquella mujer. — Eso es chiquita…
> 
>  
> 
> Janet quedo prendada de esa mirada celeste.
> 
>  


	2. Dejando las cosas claras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Pym se da cuenta que la situiación con janet es poco comun. Tendrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Henry Jonathan Pym no se imaginó ni en sus más alocados sueños que se encontraría con una mujer como Janet Van Dyne, que en sí se parecía a su fallecida esposa María, pero que al mismo tiempo distaba mucho de esta. Y esa era la precisa razón por la que comenzaba a sentirse mal cada vez que sus ojos chocaban con los ojos azules de ella y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. 

No podía gustarle, mucho menos estarse enamorando. 

Hacía casi dos años que María se había marchado dejándole a su Luz, su pequeña Nadia. Y de verdad que no podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera su María, y sin embargo esa chiquilla de alguna forma había logrado acercarse tanto como sentirse así.

Era mejor dejar las cosas en claro. 

— Janet. Necesitamos habl…ar…— se quedó quieto observando como la castaña le hacía una seña para callarse mientras seguía tomándole fotos Nadia. Su pequeña hija se encontraba con un vestido muy semejante Blanca nieves, con todo y maripositas (de mordedura) en sus manos. 

¡Se veía tan tierna! Desvió la mirada para poder decirle esto a la joven que no dejaba de sacar fotografías. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder cuando los ojos azules de ella le miraron.

— Tómanos una foto juntas. — Pidió con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella, Hank de inmediato negó y salió de ahí. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con esta mujer? ¡No pudo a ver olvidado a María tan rápido! ¡Eso jamás! — ¿Qué sucede Hank? — un escalofrió se deslizo por su columna. 

— Creo que este juego ya no me gusta señorita Van Dyne, somos solo compañeros contra el crimen, Por favor hágame el favor de no jugar tanto con mi hija. — dicho esto se giró para enfrentarla teniendo frente a él a la pequeña blanca nieves sostenida por la reina malvada. Una reina muy angelical y sexy. 

Desvió la mirada de inmediato quitándole de los brazos a la pequeña a Janet. —Por favor, deja de confundir a mi hija, ella solo tiene una madre. 

El silencio se formó, Hank no se sentía capaz de observar las reacciones de la Avispa, por lo que cuando escucho como la puerta se cerraba, sintió un vacío tremendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro momento. Obviamente Janet no iba a quedarse quieta después de ver a esa linda bebé. Hank te has sentenciado tu solo con esas palabras.


	3. Primera palabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los eventos más importantes para un bebé, siempre será su primera palabra.

Nadia observo a su padre ir de un lado para el otro, a ella le encantaba observarlo. ¡Era tan rojo! Pero más le gustaba cuando su Janet estaba alrededor de esté, se ponía de un color dorado muy bonito. Con sus recién cumplidos dos años no dejaba de observar a los mayores. Su Janet también era de un color rosa pálido, pero cuando estaba con ella se ponía de un rojo intenso y más cuando su papá estaba cerca. 

Aunque hacia un tiempo que su Janet lucia de un azul oscuro. Eso le provocaba llorar por eso mismo cada vez que la veía no podía evitar tratar de llegar hasta ella. El rojo intenso era más bonito. Cuando hacía esto, su papá solo la veía con un puchero y la entregaba a su Janet.   
Pero su Janet no había llegado aún y su papá seguía de un lado para otro sin decidirse a tomar el teléfono, hacia dos días que su Janet le había enseñado como usar el teléfono si pasaba algo o le daba miedo algo. Solo tenía que poner su dudo fuertemente sobre el botón blanco. 

Como pudo se bajó de su sillita, su papá ni cuenta se dio que no había ajustado las correas así que comenzó a moverse un poco hacia él, pero no lo alcanzo, demás sus piernas no le ayudaban mucho, apenas si sostenían su peso y se enredaban con su ropa. 

Un puchero se formó en sus labios cuando por fin su padre la vio en el suelo. 

— ¿Nadia? ¿Ya despertaste cariño? — escucho a su papa y ella solo pudo balbuceara un poco explicándole que llevaba horas durmiendo, el rubio solo sonrió antes de besar su frente y dejarla nuevamente en la silla, esta vez bien atada. Dejando a Nadia muy inconforme. 

— da… pa….ba….— comenzó a tratar de llamarlo, pero era inútil; primero porque su voz no le alcanzaba y segundo porque su papá seguía viendo el teléfono con insistencia. 

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al fin a su Janet que lucía de un color verde y ponía esa cara de cuando ella tenía su pañal sucio. 

—Han… han…— mencionó tratando de llamar la atención de la castaña. 

— Hola cielo… ¿Cómo estás? — al parecer ella si estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención por lo que de inmediato comenzó a reírse. 

— ¡Janet! ¿Quién es ese tal Ironman? ¿Tienes remota idea de lo preocupado que estaba.. mos? —Nadia no comprendía porque de pronto su papá era de un color amarillo ni porque su Janet era de un azul cada vez más oscuro. 

— Dr. Pym ¡Estoy bien! Hubiera llegado a tiempo si mi chofer no se hubiera desmayado, tuve que llevarlo al médico. 

— ¡Pudiste matarte Janet! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

— Basta ya, Hank Pym. No eres mi padre ni mucho menos para que me hables así. 

— ¡Eres solo una niña!

— ¡Y tu un papanatas!

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Hank! — soltó por fin Nadia después de minutos interminables en que su Janet no le hacía caso y de que su papá se pusiera enojado.   
Ambos adultos la abrazaron, su papa la observo con incredulidad, mientras que la castaña le veía con orgullo. 

— ¡Es tu primera palabra Nadia! — la saco de inmediato y comenzó a darle vueltas sosteniéndola en alto con ambas manos. — ¡Felicidades cariño!

Comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar. Estar en el aire volando le encantaba. 

— Hank… ¿No es genial? ¿Estás bien? — detuvo el mundo se detuvo cuando tanto la pequeña como Janet se encontraron con un Hank Pym hincado en el suelo jugando con una mota de polvo. 

— Nadia me dijo Hank…

Nadia no entendía porque su papá estaba con una sombra oscura sobre él así que intento otra vez hablar. 

— Haaank… paaaaaaaaaaaba……. Paaaaaaaaaaapiiiiii — dijo por fin siguiendo las instrucciones que dictaba su Janet a su lado, esto hizo resplandecer a su padre quien la tomo en brazos y le beso en la cara. Hacia cosquillas.


	4. Los Vengadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y llego un día como ningun otro, donde los heroes mas fuertes del mundo se unieron contra un enemigo en comun.

— Así que… ¿ahora somos un grupo más grande? 

— Sí. 

—Me parece bien… Ironman dijo que él se encargaría de la base. Que sería conveniente que vivamos todos juntos— Janet sabía que con estas palabras Pym no estaría feliz, no dejaría que los demás se inmiscuyeran en su vida personal y menos era sano para Nadia vivir con todos ellos. 

— Yo puedo llegar en un rato, no habrá problema. 

— Quizás sería bueno para Nadia, está creciendo y necesita convivir con más gente. ¿Has pensado en el colegio que te recomendé? 

— Solo tiene tres años Janet, aún es muy pequeña.

— Dos años nueve meses Hank.

— … Ya veremos, por ahora está bien en casa. 

— Hank, los niños crecen rápido y necesitan más compañía… además puede ganar una beca.

— A esas escuelas solo se entran por recomendación señorita Van Dyne, y como le dije no aceptare su apoyo monetario.   
Janet le observo con los labios apretados y las manos en la cintura. ¿De verdad tenía que ser así? 

— De todas formas ellos deben conocerla en algún momento.

— No tienen por qué meterse en nuestras vidas personales Janet. Eso es lo que se debe dejar en claro esta tarde… ¿Crees que puedas cuidarla? 

— Me encantaría Dr. Pym, pero temo que también debo asistir ¿No?

Lo observo soltar un suspiró. Para los demás sería complicado comprender todo. Y para Hank aún más adaptarse a esta idea que él había tenido. 

— ¡Bien! Supongo que… tu idea del colegio no es tan mala… PERO solo eso Janet… llamare a IronMan y le diré que la reunión sea mañana temprano, así Nadia estará tranquila y cuando volvamos será como si nada hubiera pasado. 

— Sabes que ella se dará cuenta ¿Verdad? 

— ¡Es una bebé!

Janet rodo la mirada, sin embargo sonrió de medio lado tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. La preocupación de Henry por su hija era uno de los factores que más le gustaban de él. Aunque fuera un pedante.


	5. Noches de insomnio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia no ha podido dormir y Hank lo unico que puede hacer es llamar a Janet una vez más.

Nadia no paraba de llorar, no quería que él la sostuviera y estaba comenzando a alterarse lo suficiente para gritar. Sin embargo no lo pagaría con su hija. 

¿Y cuál era la razón? Bueno en realidad era un cumulo de reacciones: 

1\. Hank no tenía froot loops   
2\. Vacuna anual  
3\. Janet no estaba  
4\. El peluche favorito de la niña tenía algunas sustancias radioactivas… por accidente. 

En definitiva la niña lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a sus dos años con once meses ya se daba a comprender muy bien y era bastante tranquila. Solo que parecía que hoy no era su día, ni de ella, ni de Hank.

Hank se giró para observarla por ya no estaba. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza para perderla? Paranoico comenzó a gritar y a buscarla por toda la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del armario estaba entre abierta, la abrió de inmediato encontrándose con un cúmulo de ropa moviéndose. 

Al quitar estas noto la respiración pausada de su hija quien se había dormido ahí. ¿Qué hacia un abrigo de Janet en su armario? Bueno lo importante es que ahora podría dormir.

3:00 am

— “Nadia… cariño… ¿estás bien?”

— No quiere dormir hasta que le cuentes una historia Janet, así que… por favor…— las mejillas de Pym estaban rojas y su pequeña en brazos dormitaba cobijada por el abrigo de Janet. 

— Ponla al teléfono Dr Pym…— la escucho dormitar e hizo lo indicado, solo que poniendo en altavoz el dicho aparato. — Nadia, cariño… vamos a seguir la historia de ayer ¿Ok? Y entonces presa del amor de Julieta decidió hacer lo posible por conquistarla. ¿Y qué mejor que con un título universitario? Así que se fue a una de las mejores…

Hank no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras se recostaba a dormir con su hija mientras escuchaba la voz de Janet. La castaña no tenía que saber que en realidad aquellas noches le contaba cuentos a él.


	6. Guarderia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank esta nervioso de llevar a Nadia a la escuela, la pequeña esta un poco emocionada y Janet solo los mira con ternura.

— ¿Ya tienes todo hija? ¿Tu suéter? ¿Tienes frio? Si te sientes mal puedes iniciar mañana. 

Nadia observo a su papá recordando al pez payaso papá de la película de Nemo. Su Jan también sonreía mientras veía a su papá, por lo que solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada; pero sabía que su papi necesitaba descanso. Además que en las películas decían que los príncipes tenían que pasar tiempo solos, así que papá y Jan necesitaban tiempo. 

Se acercó y beso en la mejilla a su papá antes de tomar su mano y la de Jan para salir de casa los tres. 

— ¿De verdad es seguro Janet?

— ¡Claro yo fui ahí!

Nadia observo como su papá hacia un puchero antes de cargarla nuevamente. 

— Soy grande…— menciono a duras penas queriéndose bajar de los brazos ajenos, pero sin poder hacerlo. 

Nadia comenzó a dormitar en los brazos ajenos cuando de pronto una voz dulce le llamo. 

— Cielo ya llegamos…— cuando abrió los ojos vio a su Jan muy cerca de ella sonriéndole mientras su papá la observaba con el color de un rojo intenso. Todo sabía a miel. 

— Déjala… quizás no está lista…

— Si lo estoy… tengo tlessss —dijo Nadia con un prominente puchero en los labios. Su Janet y su Papá sonrieron dejando a la niña encantada, le gustaba verlos así. 

— Buenos días Janet, Dr Pym… ¿Y quién es esta pequeña? — su atención fue tomada de inmediato por una mujer mayor que su Jan de cabellos oscuros muy bien atados. Por un momento sintió miedo, hasta ver como su papa tomaba la mano de la mujer. 

— Dile tu nombre hijita…

— Nadia Pym — pronuncio lentamente para que fuera perfecto. 

— ¡Qué bello nombre! ¿Estas lista para conocer a tus compañeros? — Nadia no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero tenía mucha seguridad así que en cuento su papá la bajo con cuidado al piso tomo con un poco de renuencia la mano de la profesora. — Bien linda. Tu clase es la 2A ¿Puedes repetirlo?

— dos A — dijo la castaña formando el dos con sus dedos y viendo a su papí. 

—Muy bien… los veo en la tardes Dr Pym, Janet. 

Nadia termino despidiéndose de su Jan y su papá con un movimiento de la mano mientras entraba al largo pasillo. Estaba aún nerviosa, pero seguramente lo haría bien.


	7. Mamá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y llego el momento en que Nadia se dio cuenta de la realidad. Janet no era solo Janet, pero para ella Janet significaba más que sólo Janet.

— ¡Es tarde!

— No es cierto

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Janet rodo la mirada al ver como el Dr Pym casi corría hacia la entrada del colegio. Pese a que le parecía sumamente enternecedor que se preocupara tanto por su hija, también le daba un poco de melancolía. Recordaba como su padre a veces olvidaba que tenía que ir por ella y al llegar se disculpaba de una y mil formas. Extrañaba a su padre. 

Cuando por fin los alcanzo Hank ya tenía en los brazos a Nadia pero la pequeña se veía más seria de lo común. 

— Cielo… ¿Pasa algo? — noto un respingo en la niña cuando le llamo y luego como comenzó a pedir sus brazos. Observo a Pym que estaba desconcertado y a regañadientes se la paso, Nadia de inmediato escondió su pequeño rostro en el cuello de Janet.

—Mami…— pronuncio quedamente provocando que la avispa fuera la única que le escuchara. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y evito a toda costa la mirada del Dr. Pym. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con Nadia? 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo hija? ¡Vamos a casa! — trato de tomarla en brazos, pero solo provoco que la niña se aferrara más su agarre, por lo que con molestia y lanzando un bufido insatisfecho e infantil desistió. 

Toda la tarde la pequeña castaña no la soltó, cosa que fastidio al Dr Pym. Janet no sabía cómo explicarle la situación, ni mucho menos como sentirse. Ahora entendía tantas cosas de su propia infancia. Al llegar la noche Janet le solicito a Hank quedarse y hablar con la niña a solas, cosa que muy renuente acepto el científico. 

— Nadia… ¿Por qué me llamaste…?

— Mamí… t-tu siempre estás aquí… me cuidas… te quiero… y-yo no sabía cómo se decía… ¿Me perdonas mami? 

El corazón de la avispa menguo totalmente al ver aquellos ojitos llorosos para después simplemente abrazarla. 

— Nadia, yo te amo con todo mi corazón… adoro estar aquí contigo y jugar, ayudarte en lo que puedo y diseñarte ropa… pero… yo no soy tu mamá. 

—…

— Tu mamá se llama María y… está en un lugar muy lejano…

— ¿Es que no me quiere? 

— Las mamás siempre amaran a sus hijos como lo más importante de sus vidas, solo que… así como paso con mis padres ella ya no está aquí físicamente mi amor…— sintió su rostro mojado pero poco le importo eso. — Pero no importa porque nuestro amor… hace que siempre estén en nuestros recuerdos…

— No la recuerdo… yo creí…

— Te amo hijita… siempre voy a amarte… yo creo que eso siempre quiso decirte María, tu mamá. 

Janet observo a Nadia la cual se abrazó a si misma antes de comenzar a llorar, de inmediato entro Hank, cosa que asusto a la avispa.

— Sal de aquí… Ven mi amor…— Janet solo pudo quedarse observando como ambos lloraban por una misma persona.


	8. Preguntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observa que la extraña, pero no puede. El dejar que la situación siga así se arriesga a "perder" algo que no esta dispuesto a olvidar.

Hank estaba molesto. Sabía que en cuanto el reloj marcara las ocho en punto Nadia haría la pregunta. Esa que no podía contestar con sinceridad porque temía que su hija se enojara.

— ¿Dónde está Jan? ¿Por qué ya no viene? ¿Ya no me quiere?

Hank cerró los ojos una vez más.

— Janet está ocupada cariño... Pero cuando pueda venir a verte. Y ella te quiere mucho...

— ¿Por qué no llama? ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? Ya paso una semana...

Y era cierto. Janet no había ido a su casa en exactamente ocho días. No se extrañaba de nada porque la había corrido después de esa inapropiada conversación sobre María. Peor aún en el equipo tampoco hablaban.

— Vamos cielo... Es hora de ir a la escuela. — exclamo el científico antes de tratar de hacer sonreír su hija, y ella de verdad lo intento; aunque se veía en sus ojos azules cuanto extrañaba a Van Dyne.

Una vez que la dejo en la escuela fue a reunirse con los vengadores. Hulk había aparecido hace poco pero era renuente a tener a Steve en el equipo.

Y como siempre las emergencias llegaban, ellos luchaban y volvían a casa, pero esta vez no paso así. Esta vez Hank sintió parte de su mundo desmoronarse junto con el charco de sangre que aumentaba.

— Jan... jan... jan... — no podía dejar de decir su nombre mientras la luz del ala médica seguía en rojo. Iron man, capitán América, y Thor estaban ahí, pero no podía pensar en nada más.

— Mami... ¿Cómo está mi papá?

Esa frase de una niña que iba con su madre le trajo la realidad con desesperación. ¡Era tarde y Nadia seguía en el colegio!

— ¿Dónde te diriges hombre gigante?

— No les interesa.

Cuando encontró a Nadia y tras disculparse con la profesora se dio cuenta que... Debía decirle la verdad.

— Hija, lamento llegar tarde...

— Esta bien papi.

Hank dudo por un instante, sin embargo sabía que los siguientes días serían duros y si la pequeña no veía a Jan… o la veía después quizás no le perdonaría ocultarle cosas.

— Nadia... 

Observo aquellos ojos que se parecían a los propios pero que miraban exactamente como su fallecida esposa. 

— ¿Si papi?

— Vamos a ir a ver a Jan pero…— la luz en los ojos de su hija le hicieron sentirse culpable por la separación de ambas y preocupado por sus siguientes palabras. — debes tener cuidado.

— ¿Por qué? 

— Veras… Jan esta… en el medico, por eso llegue tarde mi cielo, pero se pondrá bien de verdad. — esperaba que así fuera. 

— ¿Qué esperas papi? ¡Vamos! —le apuro la niña y así lo hizo.


	9. La otra familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia por fin conoce un poco del secreto de su padre.

Nadia no podía dejar de verlo. Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo gracioso, sin poder evitarlo sonrió. 

Su papá se encontraba con el Dr. Que atendía a su Janet en el hospital, junto con el señor lavadora. Mientras ella no dejaba de ver curiosa a aquel hombre de cabello largo y tan alto como el techo. Su papi regularmente no la dejaría con cualquiera, pero parecía tenerle la suficiente confianza a estas personas, o más bien muy poca confianza al señor lavadora, y Nadia pensaba lo mismo. 

No podían dejar la salud de su Jan en manos de alguien a quien no se le ve el rostro. 

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? 

— Nadia Pym.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy… el Capitán América… y este amigo mío es el Dios Thor.

Nadia sintió de pronto mucha emoción, Janet le había hablado de los vengadores, y ahora estaban ahí. ¡Su Jan era amiga de los vengadores! Pero de pronto su carita se puso triste. 

— ¿Sucede algo pequeña? ¿Quieres a tu padre?

La castañita negó con la cabeza y observo de nuevo la puerta de Jan, su Jan. 

— ¿Estas preocupada por nuestra amiga Avispa?

— ¿Avispa? 

— … 

Nadia observo como ambos adultos se veían uno al otro con duda. Así que decidió resolvérselas. 

— Mi Jan… quiero ver a mi Jan ella es… lo que sería tener una mami…

Por fin saco aquellas palabras que no le había dicho a su padre. La verdad era que desde que aprendió a hablar, desde antes de eso y conforme iba aprendiendo en la escuela para ella Jan era mamá, siempre había sido así; con la excepción de que ahora sabía que no era igual la mamá que te dio la vida y la mamá que ha conocido su vida. 

Era muy complicado para explicarles, así que solo sonrió. 

— Tu gran cariño llegara hasta ella y eso hará que se recupere más pronto pequeña. 

Asintió con la cabeza las palabras de aquel gran hombre algo tímida, era demasiado grande además de que a su papi parecía no caerle bien. 

— ¡Ah! IronMan G… Dr. Pym… ¿Alguna noticia de nuestra amiga? 

— Sí, estará bien pero por ahora se quedara aquí, hasta que podamos llevarla a la mansión. 

— A casa…

Los tres vieron a la pequeña Pym.

— ¿Perdón cielo?

—Yo cuido a Jan… Jan conmigo a casa. —la pequeña puso sus manos en su cintura y miro seriamente a su padre.


End file.
